


Keeping the Greatest Treasure | Commission for Salty_NSFW (Twitter)

by Avistella



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirit Blossom (League of Legends), Biting, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Light Choking, Missionary Position, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You encounter Thresh during the Spirit Blossom Festival. After getting to know each other, he asks for you to stay with him. You challenge him to convince you, andhe does.
Relationships: Thresh (League of Legends)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Keeping the Greatest Treasure | Commission for Salty_NSFW (Twitter)

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for [Salty_NSFW on Twitter](https://twitter.com/Salty_NSFW)

The Spirit Blossom Festival is in full swing with many of the people participating in the festivities. You yourself have decided to join in on the celebrations, wandering around and taking in the sights while appreciating the people's enthusiasm.

Although the festival is a much welcome event, you find yourself moving away from the crowds and festivities, wanting to take a moment to breathe for yourself. As you aimlessly walk around, you see a light appear in the corner of your eyes. Against your better judgement, you follow after it in curiosity, leading you further and further away from the festival before you find yourself being lost in a dense and dark-looking woods.

You turn your head from side to side, trying to remember the path you took to come here, but it seems to be a fruitless effort. It's only then that you hear footsteps approach you, and you turn on your heel to see who it is, hopeful that they can help you out with your predicament.

“Hello, little lost one,” an unfamiliar voice calls out to you. “You will make a perfect addition to my collection.”

What greets you is what you can only suspect to be a demon. Not wanting any trouble from him, you try to flee, but he catches you swiftly with spirit magic. Hoping to ease your anxiety, the demon assures you that he has no desire to harm you and introduces himself to you as Thresh, a servant of the natural order.

After some brief small talk, Thresh hums thoughtfully to himself. As you have no idea as to why you're here or what you're doing here, he suggests to bring you to his home as a means of respite and comfort from your predicament. Seeing as you have no other option available to you, you accept his kind offer and follow behind him.

The demon brings you to his lair, and it is a very beautiful place, if not tinged with a hint of melancholy in the air. Thresh engages in some more small talk before revealing to you his other form, and you try not to let your reaction show on your face. He continues talking, his eyes and tone appearing saddened, and you can't find it in yourself to be disgusted with his appearance. Not when his way of speech and gentle demeanour seem so kind and graceful.

“My children suffer because I cannot protect them,” Thresh laments, his voice burdened.

Something about the weight in his words makes you want to speak up. “Is there anything I can do to help?” Thresh looks surprised, but he solemnly refuses, not wanting to cause you any trouble. You shake your head and flash him a determined smile to reassure him. “Let me help you,” you insist.

“...Very well,” he concedes. He explains to you that his children have yet to return to him, his heart aching to have them back. He asks you if you would be willing to search around the area for them. It doesn't seem like a particularly daunting task, so you agree and head on your way.

Surprisingly enough, it doesn't take you that long to find some of the lights whom Thresh loves dearly as his children. As you find them one by one, you find yourself understanding him just a bit more. You can see why he'd be fond and protective of such lights. You feel as though, if given time, you would be able to share in the same sentiment as him. Shaking those thoughts away, you decide to make your way back to Thresh's home.

Unbeknownst to you, the whole time Thresh is waiting for your return, he is left wordlessly worrying for you. He feels burdened with the thought of having troubled you, and a part of him fears the possibilities that you may have gotten hurt or run into some problems because of him. His worries are laid to rest, however, when he sees you on the path, coming back to him. He makes his way over to you, asking how it went, and you casually shrug your shoulders as if it were nothing.

“Ah, my children...” Thresh's voice grows soft at having his children back home, safe and sound. He praises you for your work, and you find yourself feeling bashful. He misses the light blush upon your cheeks, and he continues, changing the conversation to something else. “Perhaps it is time I told you more about who I am...”

“If you wish,” you reply, your tone suggesting that you're fine either way. You're quite touched that he trusts you enough to open up to you about himself.

He nods his head, and he explains who he is and his circumstances to you. It appears as though he had his lantern stolen from him. You can see how distraught and upset he is about it, and your heart aches for him. To see someone as gentle as him to be saddened like this is too much. You sympathize with him, and you gather up your resolve.

“I'll find your lantern!” You suddenly exclaim, hoping to bring a smile back to his face.

Unlike before, Thresh doesn't seem as hesitant to accept your aid. Perhaps it's because he now knows how capable you are and how kind you are. He smiles towards you, offering his gratitude as he feels an unfamiliar but pleasant warmth seep into his chest. Not wanting to leave you with nothing to work off of, Thresh suggests searching the woods nearby as a place to start searching first and foremost.

You nod your head in understanding and heed his advice. You wander around the area for what seems like days, and you feel exhaustion creep into your bones. Yet despite everything, you refuse to give up here. You don't want to give up. You want to be able to help Thresh, even if only just a little, but even you know when to cut your losses.

Just as you're about to think that it's all hopeless, you hear laughter. For a moment, you think you're simply imagining things, but you hear it again. Before you can question it further, a puff of smoke suddenly appears, and within it... a strange little creature shows up in front of you. It's a very brief and strange encounter, the creature leaving just as quickly as it appeared, but somehow, you were able to retrieve Thresh's lantern. Feeling rather proud of yourself, and eager to see him smiling with his prized possession back in his grasp, you return to his lair.

As you're making your way back from the woods, you spot Thresh from a distance. His expression looks troubled, concern and worry visible in his features and body language, even at such a distance. At that moment, he glances upwards, and he sees you. His eyes almost immediately light up.

Before even taking his lantern back from you, what comes out of his lips first is his voiced concern for you. You're touched that he cares so deeply for you, and your heart thumps against your chest. He seems happy and relieved to have his lantern back, and you in turn feel happy for him, but you can't help but peer up at him, a silent question hidden behind your eyes. Thresh notices it, and he encourages you to speak your mind.

You try to choose your words carefully as you slowly ask, “...Who made you suffer?”

The demon's eyes widen, not having expected _that_ to be your question. Nevertheless, since you have done so much for him, he feels compelled to answer in truth. He tells you about Ahri and the things she had done to him and his children. As he speaks of his past, he looks to be in pain, but he continues, hoping to answer your question.

“I'm sorry...” You whisper, unable to think of anything else to answer to him.

A sad smile graces his lips. “Your sympathy is heartwarming. But it is not I who needs consoling. I would do anything... _anything_ to rescue my spirits from Ahri's grasp.”

Without even thinking of it, you reach out to take Thresh's hand. He seems startled and confused by your touch, but he doesn't shake you off either. Smiling up at him, you tell him, “You don't have to do this alone. I'll help you.”

He tries to reject your offer, having already received more than enough help from you, but you're determined to help him through this. Seeing the resolve in your eyes, Thresh has no choice but to simply take your kindness as is. Despite his insecurities and doubts, he finds himself touched by your consideration shown towards him, not just now, but for all those past times too.

That unfamiliar warmth blossoms within his chest once more, and it spreads throughout the rest of his body. It is a pleasing and comforting sensation, even if it's difficult for him to put it into words. He closes his eyes, feeling a sense of peace wash over him. Even if he's sending you off, he doesn't feel as afraid. He knows that you will come back to him, and so, he chooses to support you in your decision to reclaim the spirits that were rightfully his.

He gives you his hook and lantern,a symbol of his trust and faith in you.

* * *

Having finished with your task that you had set out to do, you find yourself returning to Thresh once more. Somehow, there's a sense of comfort in the familiarity of his home now. It's like the path to his home—to _him_ —has become a natural part of you.

Thresh takes a moment to show to you the restored beauty of his lair, all thanks to your effort. You shake your head in disagreement and correct him. “We did it together.”

His eyes widen by a fraction before a smile graces his lips. “Yes, that is true. We did it. _Together._ ” Something about the word makes him feel... overjoyed. Opting to reflect on such feelings later, Thresh continues, bringing his voice down to a low whisper. “My little lost one, you have been my greatest treasure...”

His words are quiet, and you almost miss them entirely, but they manage to reach your ears, and the sincerity and depth behind them makes your heart flutter. Thresh notices the faint blush adorning your cheeks, and his expression softens. He offers to take you to his sanctuary, a place that he has never shown anyone else before.

Curious as to what it is that Thresh has to show you, you follow behind him. It's almost surreal to you just how much your feelings towards him have changed since you first met him. He intimidated you at first, a demon appearing all of a sudden without warning, but then you got to know him, and now... now you feel nothing but safe and warm with him.

The two of you arrive at his sanctuary, and standing before you is... undoubtedly Thresh. Even if his appearance now is different, you _know_ it to be him. He looks almost bashful by your gaze and is a bit flustered by your praise of him.

“No... _You_ are the true beauty of this realm,” he responds. Although they sound like words a playboy would say, when it comes from him, it feels genuine, and you can't help but blush in return.

Thresh hesitates for a moment, seemingly trying to gather his thoughts before continuing. “The kindness you have shown me... It is unlike anything I have ever felt. This sacred space... It is where I share my most... _intimate_ moments. And right now, I have so much to say to you... for all you have done." He pauses, giving you a moment for his words to sink in. "Thank you, lost one. You know not the weight of your generosity."

Thresh steps forward, lessening the distance between you, and he takes your hand into his. The pad of his thumb caresses the skin of the back of your hand. He keeps his gaze on your joined hands, almost as if he's too shy to meet your eyes. “I could never repay you in full. But what I can offer you... For all that you have offered me... Is for you to remain by my side. Would you like that?”

He then looks up, and his eyes appear hopeful. It makes your heart race, but even so, you hesitate. You unconsciously squeeze his hand as you slowly turn your gaze away to the side. “I would love to... but...”

Thresh tries not to appear disheartened. Instead, he nods his head. “I understand,” he says, but he's unable to hide the sadness in his voice. “Any other spirit, I would have tried to... convince otherwise. It pains me to imagine myself without you, lost one.” Nevertheless, he slips his hand away from yours and gestures towards a table in his room. It looks like he's prepared some tea beforehand.

“Come,” he tells you. “Before you go, I would at the very least like to spend some time with you and partake in a small drink as a token of my appreciation for all that you have done for me.”

If it's only that much, then it should be fine, you reason. You graciously accept his offer, and he pulls out a seat for you before sitting across from you and pouring you a cup of tea. The both of you have a nice and friendly chat with each other at the table, talking about yourselves and the things that have happened since the two of you met.

The conversation comes to a lull at some point, however, and the atmosphere seems to have shifted. You bite at the corner of your lip, and you finally muster up the courage to speak and chase away the tense silence. “You know... Despite what I said, it isn't like... I'm completely _opposed_ to the idea of staying with you.”

Thresh seems quite relieved, and he reaches out to take your hand from across the table, almost like... an _invitation_ of sorts. He links your fingers together, his thumb mindlessly grazing over your knuckles. His gaze is yearning, and it looks like he wants to say something, so you wait for him to speak.

“I know that I have said if you were any other spirit, I would have tried to convince you otherwise... I wish to give you the choice to choose. If your wish is to return home, then I will respect that decision if it is what will make you happy; however, I cannot deny that I... wish to be selfish with you.”

“What do you mean?” You ask, your voice a bit lower than before, your tone having shifted to match the heavy and tense atmosphere between you two.

“I... I would like to at the very least indulge myself with you and your company prior to you making your choice,” Thresh admits.

His tone of voice suggests that what he wants isn't just your company alone, but _all of you_. As sharp-witted as you are, you are easily able to understand his desires. His intentions are painfully clear and obvious to you, and... you assent, finding yourself wanting the same thing.

“Well...” you start, feeling a bit more emboldened now as you stare at him. “If you can somehow convince me to stay, then maybe I will,” you tell him, sending him a furtive glance. Without so much of even a moment's hesitation, Thresh accepts your challenge.

He raises himself from his seat and makes his way over towards you, his steps light but purposeful. A small smile graces his lips as he smoothly dips down and lifts you up from your chair with graceful ease. Without a word, he carries you over to his bed on the other side of the room, handling you with utmost care. He lays you down slowly, and he makes sure you're fully comfortable before crawling onto the bed himself.

His body looms over you, his legs on either side of you as he leans forward, one of his hands reaching out to cup your cheek, his thumb stroking your skin. He slowly pulls you in for a kiss, soft and sweet. The kiss is more than welcome, helping ease you into his presence and warm company. It starts off gentle and tender at first, but the taste and feel of your lips against his is intoxicating and addicting, driving him to want _more_.

Thresh pushes himself a bit harder against you, kissing you even deeper. He steals your breath away, and you find yourself wrapping your arms around his neck, more than eager to feel him closer against your figure. You find his kiss become much more yearning and full of unbridled desire, a soft moan shared between your joined lips as one of his hands trails down your neck to the middle of your chest, tracing a path past your stomach and towards your thighs.

His touch is so caring and considerate, it makes you shiver underneath him. He notices it, and he smirks into the kiss. You both pull away with a slight gasp to catch both of your breaths, but what you do next surprises Thresh. With lidded eyes, you lean forward yourself and take the initiative in kissing him once again, wanting to feel his mouth against yours. It's embarrassing to admit, but you find yourself getting really into this situation, as ridiculous and sudden as it may be.

Thresh's heart thumps against his chest at the fact that you want him as much as he wants you. He tentatively tugs at the bottom hem of your shirt, a silent question on his tongue that he caresses your lips with. You subtly nod, giving him your consent as you part your lips and lean further back into the bed to get comfortable.

Thresh is more than eager to slip his tongue inside your wet cavern and taste you from the inside, slipping his hand underneath your shirt and feeling your skin. His tongue strokes your teeth and cheeks, pulling out an airy sigh from you, and he reluctantly parts. With an all too hungry look in his eyes, Thresh's hands expertly work on removing your clothes one by one. With each article of clothing discarded, he throws them off to the side with little to no care, finding them nothing more than obtrusive.

Each new reveal of your skin makes his heart tremble. While it's undeniably true you hold a certain sense of timidness from being laid bare in front of a demon such as him, you also hold no shame in displaying your body for his eyes to feast upon.

“ _Beautiful_ ,” he whispers his thoughts out loud before leaning down to latch his mouth under your jaw. He trails his mouth down the column of your neck and gingerly nips at your collarbone, making you start a bit.

He hums, planting several kisses down the valley between your breasts, and he sucks greedily at your skin until it's left red with his mark. The sensation is unlike any other, and you bite down on your lower lip as his fingers trail along the length of your bare thigh, his touch feather-light and teasing.

He makes his way over to one of your breasts, unabashedly taking one of your pert nipples into his open mouth and sucks on it, drawing out a small cry from your throat. Your body trembles underneath him as he lavishes you with overwhelming affection from both his lips and fingers, an ache that you can barely ignore beginning to form in the space between your legs.

He can tell what it is that you want from him, but he refuses to give it to you so easily. As soft as his heart is towards you, he wants to see you at _his mercy_. He wants to see you all flushed and left panting, dripping wet, and _begging_ for him to take you. He will take as much time as he can in drawing this out, all to simply relish in the feeling of your body and lewd expressions for even just a second longer.

His hands stroke and caress your body wherever he can reach, and he sucks fiercely at your skin, leaving as many marks as possible to claim his ownership over you and your heart. You're as stubborn as much as he is teasing, and you hold in the erotic sounds that threaten to leave you. You understand that he wants you to beg for him, but you don't want to give him that satisfaction, wanting to provide him at least some form of challenge.

Then, to your surprise, Thresh brings his hand over to your exposed sex and slips a finger into you without warning. You cry out, not necessarily displeased but still rather caught off guard at the sudden intrusion that feels far too good to put into words, and you grab hold onto the sheets to maintain some sense of your sanity.

He smiles in a rather smug manner at your reaction, and he crooks his finger inside you. You bite down on your lower lip to suppress a moan at the way he rubs at your walls, your eyes falling shut as you find yourself becoming lost from such a simple touch. ...But Thresh is far from done with you. In fact, he's barely even started.

He begins pumping his finger in and out of you at a lazy and leisurely pace, his cheeks becoming flushed at how you squeeze around his digit, wanting to pull him in. His eyes rake over your naked body, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips before keeping his attention focused on the way his finger disappears into your warmth. He slowly works you up, gradually increasing the speed of his thrusting finger, and with his expertise, he's easily able to bring you to that feeling of vague satisfaction.

 _But it's not enough._ You want _more_ than just this, but you find yourself unable to easily voice your wants and needs. Sensing your stubborn pride, Thresh lifts his face, his eyes half-lidded and holding a hint of mischief behind them as he asks, “What is it that you desire? Tell me, and it is yours.”

You stare at him, the words unable to leave your throat. You find yourself gulping, the ache to feel him far too unbearable now. Rather than answering in words, you decide to answer him in actions instead. Chewing down on your lower lip, you lightly push back against his chest, and he leans back, slipping his finger out before bringing it over to his mouth to suck at and appreciate your intimate taste. Even now, he continues to tease you, but you can't find it in yourself to be _that_ frustrated with him.

With more space now available to yourself, you slowly turn around to your hands and knees, your back turned towards him and raising your ass into the air. You look back over your shoulder, locking your gaze with his for a moment that seems like he's almost at his limit as well. Your eyes then flicker downwards to the prominent bulge within his pants, and you shudder slightly in anticipation.

“I... I want you,” you answer him truthfully. It's pointless to lie to him. The faster you're honest with him, then perhaps he'll be forgiving and won't tease you as much.

The corners of his lips twitch into a satisfied smirk, and Thresh nods his head in understanding, obliging with your request. He begins to undress with slight impatience visible within his movements, and you take a moment to appreciate the beauty that he and his body is, your eyes fixed upon his cock the moment it's exposed to the open air. Warmth rises to your cheeks as you stare at it, admiring its length, girth, and overall appearance.

He wraps his fingers around his length and pumps it a bit until he's fully erect. He looks much larger now, but you have no complaints. He shuffles over closer to you, and he rubs the tip of his length against your entrance, feeling how wet you already are. He chuckles, a touch breathless and feeling oddly flattered before smoothly slipping himself inside you with a low groan.

You feel him stretching you out, and you moan out his name. He waits for a moment to allow you to get accustomed to him before he starts thrusting himself into you. He holds you by the waist, using that as leverage to push himself into you, _hard_ and _deep_. He reaches the deepest parts of you with such raw intensity that you can't help but throw your head back and scream for him.

Thresh seems pleased with your response, and he pistons his hips even faster into you, groaning and grunting with each forceful push, his fingers digging into your supple skin. With his brows knitted together, he leans forward, his chest pressed against your back and he continues to thrust his cock into your heat, the sound of flesh upon flesh resounding in the room.

Thresh brings his lips up close, moaning and breathing hotly into your ear, appreciating the way you continue squeezing around his cock. He whispers sweet and loving words tinged with a sense of dominance and ownership laced in his velvet tone. He growls lowly, and you feel the rumble from his chest.

He brings his face down and bites down on your shoulder, prompting your breath to hitch in your throat. You start grinding back against him, getting more and more lost in the pleasure that fills your senses. He bites down a bit harder, groaning underneath his breath when he starts to feel you getting really into it.

As much as he wants to bring you over to completion, he leans back and pauses. He can't help but laugh at the way you whine in protest. He pulls away from you, and for a moment, you think that he's teasing you again. _Torturously so_. But instead, Thresh moves to retrieve a silk cloth from nearby which piques your interest and curiosity when you see it from the corner of your eyes.

“Do you trust me?” He asks you, the cloth in his hands. You understand right away what it is he wants to do, and you waste no time at all in nodding your head.

Satisfied with your response, Thresh places a loving kiss upon your cheek, a stark contrast from his rough treatment of you before. He then flips you around to lie on your back, and he grabs your wrists. He ties your wrists together with the silk cloth before tying it over to the bedpost above your head. You give the binds a light tug, feeling them out for yourself. He peers down at you, and you're already panting in hidden excitement of what's to come.

Thresh grabs your legs and pushes them wide apart without shame, settling himself comfortably in between. He takes his dripping cock into his hand and guides himself to your entrance once more. He pushes himself inside you and begins his bruising pace from before.

You're much more receptive to him now, and you're left moaning and crying his name, lifting your hips off the bed to meet with his thrusts. You want to grab at the sheets or even at _him_ to keep yourself grounded, but the cloth holds your wrists in place, leaving you to struggle uselessly against them.

Thresh moves his hips with pure determination, his ministrations strong, powerful, and _domineering_. You've completely submitted yourself to him, placing your trust in him and the wordless promise in his gaze to bring you over the edge. He stares at you, completely and utterly captivated by the way your face twists in pleasure from him and his actions.

He brings his hand over to your throat, tentatively wrapping his fingers around it. He sees no sign of resistance or discomfort from you, so he squeezes down on it with tentative uncertainty—but also _desire_. The feeling draws out a loud and shameless moan from your mouth, your back arching off the bed completely. He feels you grow tighter around his cock, and he groans at the positive reaction.

“Thresh...” you manage to choke out, tears of bliss forming at the corner of your eyes. “You— _ahhn_ —you can squeeze— _hng!_ —a bit tighter—!! _Please—!!_ ”

He gives in to your plead, applying more pressure upon your throat. You find yourself approaching your peak much faster now, and you've lost all sense of reason. You buck your hips with pure abandon, desperate to reach that delirious high. Thresh responds in kind, thrusting his cock even _deeper_ and _harder_ into you, his pace bruising and _hopelessly frantic_. His cock twitches and aches with each gasp and grunt he lets out, _so close_ to release himself.

He squeezes a bit harder upon your throat, his free hand moving to stimulate your clit, and you become undone. Your orgasm hits you hard without warning, and you tip over the edge with a choked cry, your body writhing underneath his solid and dominating figure and hoping to ride out the waves of your pleasure.

Thresh isn't far from behind you, burying himself all the way to the hilt and leaning down to bite down _hard_ upon your shoulder to muffle himself. He spills inside your heat, his cock twitching with each spurt of his cum, filling you up. He lingers for a moment inside you, relishing in the aftershocks of his climax before loosening his hold on your throat and gingerly slipping himself out.

He leans back and gets to work on removing your binds before rolling himself over to collapse onto the bed. You both lie there, panting for air while a sense of satisfaction washes over both of you. After regaining your senses, you swallow and clear your throat.

“Well, you managed to convince me otherwise,” you say in a lighthearted manner, but the heavy implication that you've chosen to _stay with him_ doesn't escape his notice.

A smile makes its way onto Thresh's lips, and he wraps his arms around you, pulling you to his chest. “Is that so?” He hums. “I'm glad. Rest assured, I promise you there will be more of _that_ to come with you by my side.”

You find yourself laughing at his own casual quip, and his smile widens, his heart fluttering with joy. He leans down and claims your lips once more into one final kiss. He has every intention to treat you with his utmost love and care in the future the two of you now have together.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://avistella.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xAvistella)!


End file.
